When Percy Meets The Originals
by SeMoBe
Summary: Percy Jackson and Hope Mikaelson what does life have to offer for them


Chapter 1:

My name is Percy Jackson. In my long life, I have seen and done many incredible and also questionable things, but this. This has to be the cherry on top of the cake. "What could be so bad Percy" I hear you ask. Well, I think finding out your new girlfriend's father happens to be a thousand-year-old serial killer really isn't that good. Now you must be wondering why I'm worried I mean I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon bane of too many things to count. Well with the fact that I can't kill him like the normal monsters I face as well as the fact that I have been seemingly abandoned by my godly family I don't feel that great with my chances. You see after winning the giant war for the Olympians I was dumped by my kind of short term kind of long term girlfriend Annabeth (Depends on whether you count the months that I was asleep for) then to top it off the gods sent me on a quest to save some really powerful supernatural family from destruction without any help Thanks guys. Now I don't really mind now because of my incredible girlfriend Hope Mikaelson who just turns out to be part of that supernatural family I'm supposed to protect but that can come later. We met completely by accident I was wondering around the new city the gods threw me to I quickly found out it was New Orleans, I had always wanted to visit here it is incredible, When I bumped into a shockingly bloody man stumbling out of an alley way. Now straight way my mind went to a mugging they happen a lot in New York. I tried to help the guy but he just ran away screaming when he saw something move behind me. I turned and gripped riptide which when I think about it now wouldn't have made a difference even if the attacker was this new king of monster I'm meant to defeat. It turned out to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with her dirty blonde hair and her light hazel eyes. The only weird thing was the blood dripping from her lips. The next thing I knew I was against a wall in the alley way with her sneering in my face the only difference now was her eyes which where glowing golden with black veins stringing down from the bottom. I didn't take me long to push her away from me and to get ready for a fight I had been training since I was twelve years old.

 _Flashback:_

" _What the hades are you?" I screamed at her "I'm nobody just forget what happened here and carry on walking" she said WAIT! Was that charm speak it felt like it and she was staring at me weirdly like she was trying to focus hard. "Are you a demi-god" she looked at me a look of shock "A demi-what" I asked again "A demi-god your probably a daughter of Aphrodite" She looked at me questionably "I'm not a demi-god I'm a tribrid and how the hell did you resist my compulsion I don't smell vervain on you" "now I'm really confused what's a tribrid I have never heard of a supernatural creature like that before" " You wouldn't have I'm the only of my kind now I've told you what I am what the hell are you? And no lies about mythology"" I'm a demi-god seriously I'm the son of Poseidon look" I then willed water to appear from the airs moisture" wow" was all the answer I got from her "listen I'm new in town please I don't want trouble I just want to find a place to stay and then maybe find a job I really don't want a fight" "Okay I'll show you to the royal palace hotel but then you got to show me some of those powers" relieved I said" Yeah! …. Sure, hey how come your not questioning me more about being a demi-god if I were in your position I sure would"" Trust me with my family and the people that surround us I'm not suppressed Gods are real"" Okay then" Cool girl._

 _Flashback End_

That was the beginning of a really great relationship between me and hope when we got to the hotel we introduced ourselves properly. We had a great conversation she told me some about her family which apparently built this town and I told her about my powers and meeting all of the gods and how I was here to protect some really powerful supernatural family but I always thought that she was holding something back and now I know what that was. "Your dad is Klaus Mikaelson hope that's not small, in the small time I've been here the stories about him have latterly made me heave and I have thought the titan of time think about that for a second. I would prefer to go against my Psychopathic grandpa then meet your dad. Because frankly I would like to survive the night". "Oh, come on babe he is not that bad just be nice and he shouldn't kill you…Maybe". "See that that's what scares me those small jokes about him". "Why should you care you have fought tougher things than my dad and that's saying something". "I know I know it's just I can't actually harm him if I need to escape". "Don't worry ill protect you and mom will help to…. Probably". "I know". "Okay now stop overreacting and come over here so I can fix your tie and we will go in". Chuckling I walk up to her and as she fixes my tie I wrap my hand around her waist. I start nibbling on her earlobe once she is done. She sighs and breathes in deeply "Percy stop it your about to meet my parents"" Okay let's go but that is going to be continued later"" It will I promise" then she grasps my hand and leads me into the compound she calls a home. _Don't say anything stupid Percy_ is only thought going through my head.


End file.
